Change can happen when you least expect it
by Artemis's Daughter 01
Summary: Jamie Davis, but you better call her JD if you want to keep all of your limbs, is what most people would call an outcast. She's moved around her entire life because she was an orphan, but that's not the only reason. She's the daughter of two super humans, and that can come with a heavy price, but when she meets Max things start to change for her, and they change for the better.
1. Meet JD

**So this is a Thunderman's story that I've been thinking of ever since the show came out, and I've finally worked up the guts to publish it, I hope you like it, and don't forget to REVIEW at the end!**

My first day of school was going to be a doozy, that much was true as I walked inside my new high school. Every single time I go to a new school, every year for the past ten years, something horrible happens to ruin everything. For an example, my third grade first day, I blew up the school's cafeteria after I got angry and let my powers get out of control, or the sixth grade when I accidenly pushed the principle into the school fountain when I thought he was a monster trying to attack me.

Maybe I should explain further, you see, I'm the daughter of two super villains, well my mom was a super hero and my dad was a super villain and they fell in love, you know how that works. But my dad is Dark Shadow, and I got his powers over the shadows and fear, I can make an entire room become darker and cause the people to become scared out of their socks. My mom, on the other hand, is Poisen Ivy, her name might sound evil, but she's one of the nicest people in the world. Through her I got the power to control plants and any other sort of tree, shrub, plant life there is known to man.

I loved my mom and dad with all of his heart, emphasis on the was part, they died in battle. No one knew that they had a daughter since my parents went by their alter ego's almost every single waking moment that they weren't fighting crime. So the daughter of Dark Shadow and Poison Ivy never existed, but Jamie Davis, you better call me JD or else I'll kill you, did exist. So that's what I went with.

My parents died when I was only a few years old so I've been living from foster house to foster house for the last ten years, and every single time I either get expelled from school or cause any sort of trouble I get sent to a new foster home. I hated the process but I couldn't help it, I've had to learn how to control my powers on my own and since no one knew that I was the daughter of two super people I had to keep it a secret. It was horrible to even think about keeping the one thing that my parents gave me a secret, it just made me feel like I was betraying them somehow.

So there I was, on my tenth foster home and my tenth school. I was sophomore now, only fifth teen years old, and I was terrified of what was to come.

"Here goes nothing." I muttered to myself before walking inside the doors of my new high school. I wasn't planning on making any friends considering something bad woud happen eventually and I would be leaving for another school and antoher town only a year from now, but of course, I had to get through this day first.

I walked through the halls to my locker and started unpacking my books while going over my schedule in my head. I had Gym first, that was going to be rough considering I've literally been training non stop since my parents died, it was the only way I could think of learning control over my powers, so Gym class should be a peace of cake compare to that.

I got changed into the gym clothes I had brought and just took a deep breath before walking out into the gym. The boys were playing basketball over at one side of the gym while some of the girls were working on cheerleading routines, gag me now, while the rest were sort of sitting around and texting on their phones.

"WATCH OUT!" I heard someone shout and I turned to see a ball flying right towards my face, my hand shot up without even having to think about and caught the ball effortlessly. The boy who had shouted for me to watch out was just staring at me in shock as the ball was still in my one hand. "How'd you do that?" He asked while coming over to me.

"Um, reflexes?" I said, but it sounded more like a question then a statement. He just nodded anyways and I let out a small smile before giving the ball back to him.

"Do you know how to play?" He asked while gesturing to the ball, I just raised an eyebrow, seriously, he's asking if someone knows how to play basketball, every single person I know plays basketball.

"Pass it." I said while holding out my hands, he tossed it to me and I smirked before tossing it back and forth in my hands, the basket was about forty feet away, but that wasn't too far for me. So I tossed it over my shoulder in a hook shot and smirked as it swished right in the basket, "Yah, I know how to play." I said and he just laughed a small laugh before motioning me to follow him.

Over the next ten minutes, the teacher still hadn't shown up, I had played basket ball with the boy and his friends. They weren't bad, but they definitely had a few things to learn if they wanted to be good. But right as I was about to take a three pointer I heard a whistle blow and I winced as it hurt my ears.

"Come on kids, everyone gather around." The teacher said, he was a rather large man with the most pungent odor I had ever smelled before, I was confused on how he even qualified to become a gym teacher. "So you're the new student, Jamie Davis." He said, but I stopped him right there.

"Call me JD, I don't like being called by my real name." I said and he nodded.

"Ok then, JD, we're sort of in the middle of our gymnastics unit, so since the class has been going at this for about two weeks and has advanced past the beginners stage, you're going to have to show me what you can do. That way I can decided whether or not you can join us." He said and I nodded, I had asked to be entered in gymnastics lessons in every single one of my foster homes, and I had to say, I wasn't too bad at it. "Ok class, we'll be evaluating JD here for the next twenty minutes, then we can get one with what we were learning earlier." He said.

"Oh come on, she's a shrimp who just happens to be good at basketball, she's not going to be able to do any of the stuff that we're doing." One girl said and I sent her a glare before shuffling my feet a little bit.

"We're going to see what she can do." The teacher said and I smirked at the tired looks on their faces. "Ok JD, show me a simple cartwheel." He said and I raised an eyebrow, but did it anyways. I had learned that on my own when I was like three.

"Something a little harder please." I said after finishing the kinder garden move.

"Ok, because you seem so cocky, let's do something not even these guys have done yet, show me a back hand spring into a simple back flip." He said and I smirked, learned that one when I was in the fifth grade.

I walked over so I could have enough space and took a deep breath before running forward and completing the move effortlessly. I smirked at the surprised look on his face and walked back over to come face to face with him.

"Ok, I guess you're a little more advanced than I first assumed, why don't you just show me the most advanced move you can do and then I'll see what I can do for you." He said and I nodded, I had just learned something yesterday and I was pretty confident that I could do it right.

So I started off with a simpled double back hand spring into a backflip with a half twist, but the trick was that I didn't land on my feet. You landed just so you could finish with a back wards summer sault and roll so you finished in a standing posititon. And just like I thought I would, I aced it with flying colors.

"Ok, um, I'll get back you." The teacher said and I smiled before sitting back down by myself. The day would be going on like this, I would impress the teachers and the students with the skills I had learned throughout the years and then I would be left alone and qualified as the freak. It was just how things worked. I couldn't changed that.

Throughout the rest of the day I found myself being pushed to the back of the class, the back of the lunch line, the back of whatever you could think of. But I didn't mind, this had happened before, I show people what I can do and it takes a wrong turn and comes around to bite me in the butt, I was used to it. That was the order that things went in, or at least until someone tapped me on the shoulder as I was waiting in the lunch line.

When I turned around I saw the boy that had invited me to play basketball, but the look in his eyes made me believe he was over here for a different reason than basketball.

"Hi, I'm Max Thunderman."

**So I hope you liked that little introduction, I know it got a little wordy there, but I just wanted you guys to get the idea of who JD is, but I love your guys' opinions so please REVIEW!**


	2. Max becomes my new best friend

**So here's the second chapter, I hope you like it, and if you have any ideas for what I could add just go ahead and shout them out, I'm completely open to more ideas. So please REVIEW!**

"I'm JD." I said and Max smiled a cute smile, wait, what did I just say, I was supposed to be avoiding people, I wasn't supposed to be thinking about how cute boys were!

"I just thought you could use someone to hang out with on your first day, the only person I had on my first day was my sister, and that did not turn out the way I wanted it to." He said and I smiled, he seemed like a nice kid. Not some evil jerk who has been brainwashed by today's society.

"Thanks, but I really shouldn't be making friends here, it's not like I'm going to be staying long anyways." I muttered, but he heard it, and I silently cursed myself for my sloppiness when it came to secrecy.

"Why wouldn't you stay here for long, it's not like you're going to be expelled on your first day of school." He said, and I just stared at him, hoping for him to get an idea of how serious I was being, "Wait, are you saying that you could get expelled on your first day of school? I seriously doubt that could happen." He said and I smirked.

"Trust me, with my rotten luck I'll be lucky to make it to the end of the day without embarrassing myself." I said and he smiled, "I'm serious, every single first day at a new school for me ends in disaster, no matter what I do to avoid it." I said and he laughed a little.

"I don't think that's going to happen." He said and I rolled my eyes while getting my lunch from the lunch lady, he got his own and I went to go sit at an empty table, "So, tell me about yourself, you seem like a very interesting person considering what you did in gym class earlier." He said and I smiled.

"Um, I don't know, I guess I've taken gymnastics since I was a little kid and my dad taught me how to play basketball as soon as I could walk, and I guess I just sort of stuck with it." I said and he smiled.

"Well, you're dad's probably proud of you considering how awesome you are at it." He said and I frowned, my dad probably didn't even know that I continued playing basketball, you know, because he's dead.

"I don't think so." I said and he raised an eyebrow at me, "My dad and mom died when I was little, that's also why I said I would probably be leaving soon, I never seem to stay in one place very long." I said, I don't know why, but I just felt like I could trust Max, I know I just met him, but he seemed nice enough.

"It's ok, my parents used to be pretty absent to, they were always working non stop, my sister and I had to basically take care of our younger siblings because they were gone so much." He said and I smiled, at least someone understood. "Here's and idea, why don't you come over to my house after school today, you could officially say your first day wasn't sucky and I could get to know you better." He said and thought about it for a second, it wasn't a bad idea.

"Sure, but trust me, if you're going to dig into my life you're going to get a lot of stories about me exploding things and pushing teachers into fountains, surprisingly it's happened more than once." I said and he laughed.

"I would like that." He said and I smiled, "Cool, so we're one for later." He said and I nodded, "Well, you can now say that you have one friend after your first day of school, not many people can say that." He said.

"Oh, I'm basically the head cheerleader now." I said and he laughed before flicking a piece of corn at me, "What was that for?" I asked and he shrugged.

"What, a person can't throw corn at their new friend every now and then?" he asked and I rolled my eyes before flicking a piece right back at him. He just laughed before throwing another piece at me.

"You're on Thunderman." I said while throwing more corn at him, he just laughed and threw more food at me.

A few minutes later we were on the floor laughing with corn everywhere and my gut hurt from laughing so hard. Max helped me up to my feet and pulled a few pieces of corn out of my hair before walking with me to throw our lunch away. Ok, so maybe this day wasn't so bad after all.

* * *

After school I texted my new foster mom that I was going over to a friends house, but I didn't get a reply so I guess she was working or something, and headed off with Max.

"Hey JD." Max said while coming up to me, I just smiled and gave a small wave before following him out the doors to the school, "I have to warn you, my little brother and sister are sort of, crazy." He said and I raised an eyebrow at him, "Nora will try to make you wear a bow in your hair and Billy will want you to look at his rock collection for three hours straight." He said and I laughed a little.

"Seriously, they sound awesome." I said and he smiled, "I've never had any siblings, I don't really remember if I had any siblings before my parents died and I if I did I have absolutely no clue where they would be right now." I said and he let out a small smile.

"Hey, you can take them if you want." He said and I smirked before shaking me head.

"Nope, you're stuck with 'em." I said and he rolled his eyes, "Oh come on, give me five minutes with them alone and I bet I could set them straight." I said and he laughed.

"Yah, because those two are going to listen to someone they don't even know." He said and I shrugged, there was a first time for everything, "Come on, this is my house." He said while pointing at a house that we were coming up to.

"Whoa." I said as we went inside, his house was awesome. And not to mention the little penguin waiter statue that had to be the quirkiest thing I've ever seen. "You're house is huge." I said and he smirked before throwing his backpack on the couch.

"MOM, DAD!" He shouted while walking over to the kitchen, I just sat down on the couch and smirked as I saw two adults come running down the stairs, but something seemed familiar about them, like I've seen them before, but from a long time ago, "This is JD." He said while coming back from the kitchen with two bottles of water.

"Oh, where, I only see the girl sitting on the couch." Mr. Thunderman said, I just looked over at Max and smirked as I saw him looking very embarrassed by his parents. He tossed me a bottle of water, which I caught easily, and sat down beside me on the couch.

"I'm JD, stands for Jamie Davis." I said and they looked at me for a minutes before looking back over at Max.

"Max, can we talk to you for a second in the kitchen." Mrs. Thunderman said and I smirked as he nodded slightly and then was literally pulled out of the living room and to the kitchen. "Max, what is a girl doing in our living room?" She asked excitedly, did they realize I could hear every word they were saying, "Is she your girlfriend?" His mom asked.

"No, she just transferred here and I thought it would be nice for her to have a friend on her first day, so I invited her over." He said and I smiled before getting out my laptop and Geometry homework, I might as well try to get some homework done while they're talking.

A few minutes later Max came back over to me with an annoyed look on his face and I smirked as he plopped down beside me.

"Do you realize that I could hear every word that you three said in there." I said and he looked at me with wide eyes, "Don't worry, I sort of tuned it out after twenty seconds of listening." I said and he nodded before sitting back up.

"Max!" I heard someone shout and I snapped my head towards the stairs.

"Oh great." Max groaned while slumping back down in the couch. I just raised an eyebrow at him and he looked at me for a second before answering my unspoken question, "My sister."

**So there it was, two chapters in one day, pretty impressive right, yeah, no, ok then. . . . Any ways, please REVIEW, I love your opinions and ideas, but I can't get them if you don't REVIEW, so please REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!**


	3. The report cards bring something new

**So I am going to do the series, but I'm not starting from the beginning since she has already gone into the house and the no non-supers rule isn't in affect, so I'll probably start with the episode right after that, and that is right now!**

**But don't forget to REVIEW at the end, I love your REVIEWS so don't be shy to say what you think, but don't get too harsh, sometimes I can get hurt really easily, so please don't just bash on me, give me your suggestions and opinions not just saying I suck or something. :-)**

After meeting Phoebe for the first time I was pretty scared of her. Sure, she seemed like a nice person now, but when I first met her she was all yelling at Max and no fixing whatever the problem was. Eventually I got them to stop yelling at each other though and learned that Phoebe wasn't half as bad as she seemed to be. So they both ended up becoming my two closest friends, and that's exactly how I ended up sitting upstairs with Phoebe, helping her study for her math bowl competition. I had to say, this looked like a cool opportunity, but I wasn't nearly smart enough for it.

"MAX!" Phoebe shouted as she heard a grinding sound coming from where Max's bedroom was, he had shown me his "lair" a few days ago and I had to say, it was pretty cool, I helped him build model rockets so he could practice for the big one he was making today, and on most nights we would end up just talking all night long down there, it was a pretty cool place and the slide was a nice touch to it. "God, that boy just won't stay quiet." She grumbled while getting up from her spot on the couch and walking over to the stairs with her math bowl book in hand.

"I might as well go see how this train wreck ends." I said to myself before getting up off the couch and following Phoebe down the stairs and to Max's bedroom. But when I got there I was surprised to see the Max 10 up and ready to go.

"Cool, you got it built." I said and Max smiled as he saw me coming down the stairs with his sister, "You have to tell me when you're testing thing, I'm so not missing out on another launching." I said and he nodded with another big smile before looking over at his sister.

"What do you want Phoebe?" He asked and the girl in question just glared at him before holding up her book and repeating what she had been trying to tell him while she was coming down the stares.

"You're making too much noise and I'm trying to study for my class math bowl." She said while motioning to the text book in her hands.

"The math bowl, is that where you flush away any chance of having a social life?" He said and I had to laugh a little at that one, I had to admit, it was clever.

"Says the guy who spends all of his time alone in his lair." She said while walking over to him and I raised an eyebrow at her. "I mean, when JD isn't down here, which she seems to be every single night." She said and I rolled my eyes, she kept on saying how I had a crush on her brother when I didn't and it was starting to get annoying, but I had to admit, Max was pretty cute. . . .

"I'm too busy for friends." Max said without even realizing what he said and I froze in my spot, I knew it, this happens every time I allow someone in my life, they end up not wanting me after all.

"Fine, I'll just go then." I muttered before running up the stairs, even though Max was calling my name the entire time I just kept going and I ran right past Mr. and Mrs. Thunderman on my way out the door, "Tell Max it was a mistake being friends with him." I said before closing the door behind me, why did this always happen to me?

This had happened before of course, I come to a town, I meet a few nice people, I become friends with them even though I was probably going to leave in a year anyways and they end up stabbing me in the back. Max was the same way, I can't believe I thought differently.

* * *

The next day I was walking past the admissions office when I saw Max coming out. He caught my eye almost immediately and I sped up my pace, hoping he wouldn't be stupid enough to catch up to me.

"JD, come on, I really didn't mean what I said yesterday, I don't have time for friends because I don't have any friends." He said and I raised an eyebrow at him as he stopped me and turned me so I was facing him, so now he was saying that I wasn't his friend, he was doing a great job at apologizing, "I don't have any friends, but I do have one best friend." He said and I smiled, now that's better.

"And I have one best friend too." I said and he smiled, "Ok, it's forgotten, this has just happened to me before and I was a little crushed to think that it was happening again." I said and he smiled before putting and arm over me shoulders.

"Trust me, it's not gonna happen again, I promise." He said and I smiled before continuing to walk towards my next class, Max never leaving my side. Man I really did pick the best friends didn't I?

* * *

After school I walked to Max's house with him and Phoebe, my report card in my hand. Since I was new and they didn't have a permanent address for me they just decided to give me my report card anyway and I still haven't opened it. I promised the twins that I wouldn't until they got theirs and I was sure that I could wait until we got to their house to open it, but it was really killing me just having it there in my hand, I just wanted to rip it open already! God, I seriously have a problem with report cards.

"We're home, have the report cards come in yet?" Max asked as we walked inside, I just raised an eyebrow at his eagerness and I smiled as I saw Max digging through the mail pile to find his report card.

"Since when are you so excited about report cards?" Phoebe asked while closing the door and going over to sit on the couch. I stayed behind with Max and smiled as I saw Mr. and Mrs. Thunderman come from the kitchen with their report cards in hand.

"Hey kids, looking for these?" Mr. Thunderman said as both him and his wife held up my friend's report cards. "Nice to see you again JD." He said after finally noticing me standing there, "I'm sure your mom and dad are going to show you your report card to." He said and I froze in my spot, Max found my hand and I smiled when he intertwined his fingers with mine.

"Don't worry, they would be happy to see how you turned out." Max whispered and I smiled before looking at my own report card, suddenly it didn't seem so pleasing anymore.

"Now, remember, before we open your report cards we care just as much about the effort as we do about the grade." Mrs. Thunderman said as she walked towards us.

"No I don't." Mr. Thunderman said as he glanced at his wife.

"I know but we have to say that." She said excitedly before opening Phoebe's report card. "Ok, first Phoebe." She said while pulling it out, "Five A's and one B." She said and I smiled, not bad.

"A B? Art class, but you loved the horse I painted for you" Phoebe said while looking at her report card, that was one ugly horse.

"Yah, I hate to break it to you Phoebe, but it was one ugly horse." I said and she glared at me before sighing and looking over at her parents as they opened Max's report card, and I braised myself for what was to come.

"Alright, Max." Mr. Thunderman said while pulling out my best friends report card, "Straight A's?" He said, clearly confused, something was up, I knew it the second I heard what his grades were. "Is there another Max Thunderman at your school?" He asked and I laughed at that one.

"Max, I'm so proud of you." Mrs. Thunderman said while pulling her son into a hug. "You finally put away that super villain nonsense and it really paid off." She said and I froze, what did she just say?

"What?" I asked and they all froze and turned towards me, "Super villain, as in a super villain, super villain, what's going on here?" I asked while looking at them, but then I finally noticed the family portrait sitting on the wall and I jogged over there to see none other than their entire family dressed as super heroes, Thunderman and Electress standing among them.

"We can explain." Mrs. Thunderman and I smiled, my best friend had super powers just like me! "Oh I really messed this up didn't I?" She asked and I shook my head.

"Max Thunderman, why didn't you tell me you had super powers?" I asked while looking over at me best friend and he raised an eyebrow at me, as if to say 'are you serious' and I laughed before spilling everything, "Dude this really isn't a shock for me." I said and they all stared at me, "Maybe this will clear things up a little bit." I said before sticking out my hand, I curled it into a fist and all the lights went out, light seemed to seep out of the room and I smiled as the others stared at me in shock.

"You have super powers too?" Max asked and I smiled before nodding. "That is so cool, my best friend has super powers!" He said excitedly while tackling me with a hug and I smiled before pushing him off me.

"Yes, but I still need to breath." I said and he blushed a little, which was adorable, before just resorting to standing beside me. "Anyways, now that that's over with, go on with crazy over here's grades." I said and they shook off the shock before going back to their original conversation.

"What can I say, we don't all need to study to get gooder grades." Max said while leading me over to his lair, oh how he could take the most awkward conversations and make them hilarious.

"Are you hearing this!" Phoebe said.

"I'll be off building my next rocket, because I earned it, because my report card spells AAAAAA, and yours spells AAAAAB." He said and I rolled my eyes before pushing him over towards his lair so this wouldn't get too out of hand.`

"Wait there's more, it's a letter saying that you've been transferred to honors math." Mr. Thunderman said and I smirked, at least the whole super hero blow out thing has been forgotten for the time being, now they were all focused on how in the world Max Thunderman turned into a genius.

"WHAT!" Max said while jumping over the couch.

"You're in Phoebe's class, oh, you two could be little study buddies." Mrs. Thunderman said and I shook my head, this was not going well, "And now we know JD is just like us so she can make sure you two are sticking together wherever you go." she said excitedly and I sighed before putting on a fake smile, this was not going well.

"I'm going to go put this on the refrigerator." Mrs. Thunderman said while picking up Max's report card and I smiled, they looked so proud, maybe my parents would be like that if they were still here.

"And yours too Phoebe." Mr. Thunderman said while picking up her report card.

"Spill it." Phoebe said after her parents had left the room and it was just the three of us standing there now, and I could tell by the look on Max's face that he was about to spill it all.

"I changed my grades, but I didn't expect this to happen." He said with a shrug.

"I worked my butt off to get into this class, you need to transfer out." She said and I raised an eyebrow at her, she can't just force someone to do something.

"It sounds like a hassle, I'll just sleep through it." he said with another shrug.

"You may as well, you couldn't keep up anyways." She said, and this is where I step in. I made fear spread throughout the room and Phoebe turned to look at me.

"You're pushing it Phoebe, go farther and you might regret it." I warned her, but she didn't listen to me, she was set on making a point that Max didn't belong in that class.

"It's just going to be too challenging for you." Phoebe said and I glared at her, she was really pushing the limits right now, didn't she see that, oh wait, she didn't!

"There isn't a math equation I can't solve." he said.

"How about, you plus this class equals failure." She suggested while coming even closer to Max and I sent another look her way, "Relax JD, I got this." She said and I rolled my eyes, I loved Phoebe like a sister, but she was seriously letting her ego take over right now.

"Well how about you divided by shut your mouth equals go away!" He said, but she was already gone, I just raised an eyebrow at him and he sighed. "Gotta work on my math slams." He said and I nodded.

"You think?" I asked and he rolled his eyes at me before walking into the kitchen. I was right behind him, "So, want to see what I got on my report card?" I asked while sitting on the counter.

"You've been here for like a week, could you really have horrible grades?" he asked and I shrugged, but the look in his eyes said something else.

"All A's?" I said after opening the envelope and he smirked at me, "You changed my grades didn't you?" I asked and he nodded, so I jumped down from my spot on the counter and walked over to him, I saw the same letter he got for the advanced math class and I sighed before putting it on the counter, I guess I had been sucked into this feud of there's, but I wasn't quite done with him yet.

"Are you going to yell at me?" He asked and I shook my head.

"Nope, I just wanted to say thank you, that's one of the nicest things anybody has ever done for me and I he smiled before swinging an arm over my shoulders again.

"Anything for my best friend." He said and I smiled again before leaning into his hug, he was adorable, that much was for sure, but he was also the best friend I could ever ask for.

* * *

I came into Advanced Math the next day to find the entire class shouting cheers of excitement, I found Phoebe standing next to Sarah and I had to dodge a few nerds who were trying to get to the cotton candy in order to get to her.

"Why does my brother have to ruin everything?" Phoebe mumbled to herself, but Sarah heard it and said something that I didn't expect her to say.

"That's your brother? He is one prime number." She said and Phoebe put two hands on my shoulders to hold me back, I was so going to kill that math nerd when I got to her, ok, I admit it, I have a crush on Max Thunderman, just don't tell anybody.

"Yah, zero." Phoebe said, "Ok, JD, I know you like my brother but don't kill my team mate because of it." she said and I rolled my eyes before leaning against the wall.

"Zero's not a prime numb-" Sarah started but Phoebe cut her off.

"I know zero's not a prime number." She said before going over to talk to her brother, and I was right behind her, but I didn't spare the glare that I sent Sarah's way.

"Really, math bowl captain?" Phoebe said, "You said you were going to sleep through the class." She said and I smirked, she caught him there, wait, did she just say Max was a math bowl captain?

"You're the second math bowl captain, man, you got the looks and the brain." I muttered, and luckily only Phoebe heard it, and when she did she nudged me in the side with a sly smile before turning back to her brother.

"I already took a siesta in Spanish class so I'm Buenos." He said and I smiled, "And yes, I am the second math bowl captain, and thank you for the compliment." He said while putting one arm over my shoulders, I swear, my face couldn't have been any redder.

"I know why you're doing this, to mess with me, you'll make me fail and I'll end up living in a shack living with twenty eight cats wondering where I went wrong. Well, I won't let that happen Max, I won't!" She said before taking a bite of cotton candy, "Oh that is good." she said

"I just want to crush you in the math bowl, but if you're going to live with twenty eight cats, bonus." He said and I smirked before leaning into his hug. He did this a lot and it just made me heart rate sky rocket.

"Ok class, take your seats." The teacher said, I didn't know his name.

"Max, there's a seat open by me." Sarah said while pushing Even out of his chair, Max didn't even hesitate before taking his arm off my shoulders and going to sit over by her and I was fuming as I sat down in an empty chair in the back of the class room.

* * *

Later that night I was sitting in my room, working on some homework, when I heard a bang from downstairs. I had no clue what was going on so I ran downstairs as quickly as possible and found my foster brother sitting on the floor with a big bump on his head.

"What happened down here?" I asked and he smiled at me stupidly before standing up.

"Hit my head on the counter." He said and I sighed, he was only eight but he was such an idiot sometimes. I knew I wasn't going to get back to my homework as long as he was still awake so I decided go over to the Thunderman house instead.

As I walked up the driveway I could hear talking coming from inside and as I knocked on the door I was wondering who was inside.

"Hey JD." Phoebe said nervously and I smiled before giving a small wave to her, "What are you doing here, I thought you were at your house." She said and I raised an eyebrow.

"You know I always come here after school at some point and my foster brother was being an idiot again so I thought I would come and hang out with Max." I said and she looked more and more nervous by the second. "Phoebe, where's Max?" I asked and she pointed to the stairs. "Thanks." I said before opening up the slide door and I gave a small goodbye to Phoebe, Ashley, and Tyler as I jumped down the slide.

"I did Sarah, I like doing funny voices." I heard Max say as I landed on my bed.

"Hey Max." I said while looking at the two people in his room, "Hey Even, Sarah." I said but my voice became real bitter when I said Sarah's name. She glared at me and I glared right back and Max just smiled as he waved at me.

"This thing must need an incredible amount of thrust to break through the inner atmosphere." Even said and I smiled at the new and improved Max 11.

"It's a standard 30 kilogram rocket that requires eleven hundred Newton's to achieve escape velocity." Max said, he really did love his rockets.

"With a brain like that, our kids are going to be mathematical prodigies." Sarah said and my eyes went wide as I stomped over to her, but Even caught me and held me back as I lunged at her with my hands clawing at the air.

"You are so dead sister." I growled at her and Max raised an eyebrow at me as I continued to try and get away from Even.

"I mean, cool room!" Sarah said after noticing our different expressions, "You don't stand a chance sister." She said while spitting the words in my face and I glared at her before prying Even's hands off me and crossing my arms over my chest.

"Ok then, JD, do you mind, we're sort of going to work on our math bowl stuff." Max said and I looked at him for a second before nodding sadly.

"Sure, because best friends don't even spare a few seconds to talk to each other." I said before he could say anything else I was running back up the stairs, I knew it wasn't Max that was getting to me, I mean, he just wanted to show his sister that he was smart enough for this, but Sarah's constant obsession with Max made my heart ache. It almost seemed like he liked her better than me and that made my heart ache.

"Hey JD, how'd it go downstairs?" Phoebe asked and I glared at her before stomping out the door.

"Tell Max I'll see him tomorrow at the math bowl." I said before walking out the door, I just heard a quiet ok and then I closed the door behind me, this was just not my week.

* * *

The next day I walked into the math bowl and Max immediately caught my eye, he had managed to apologize before, but this wasn't him right now, it was Sarah.

"It's not you Max, it's someone else and I don't think you would like it if you knew what I was so angry about." I said as he came up to me and he stopped me by putting two hands on my shoulders

"I wouldn't be mad at you for anything, unless you were jealous of her or something, then I would just laugh." He said and I froze in my spot, "Oh my god, you are jealous of Sarah." He said and my face heated up as I nodded slightly, "JD, you really shouldn't be jealous of her, she's nothing compared to you." He said and I smiled.

"Cool." I said and he smiled, "Now, go kick some nerd butt." I said and he smiled before giving me a wink, which sent butterflies erupting in my stomach, and ran back to his team. I just gave a sneer towards Sarah and she glared right back at me as the math bowl started up.

"Welcome to Hiddenville High's math bowl!" The announcer said and I smiled as he did a sucky echo effect, "A.K.A. the only day I'm truly alive, math!" He said and rolled my eyes, our math teacher was such a dork. "Now let's meet our two teams, the Trig Monkeys!" He said and I cheered as Max's team was called, "And the Algebrats." He said and Phoebe's team cheered as well. "Now, let's take today's question, from our good friend, arithmatick." He said and I raised an eyebrow as a freaky tick mascot came in the door doing a weird dance.

"I'm scarred for life." I muttered to myself.

"Thank you arithma, now let's begin with our first question. . . ." He started and after that I zoned it out. Everything went by in a blur, Phoebe and Max were answering question after question and their team mates were answering some as well and I was surprised at how well Max was doing, he knew a lot of this stuff, but eventually the pressure started to get to the two siblings and they did something I didn't think they would do.

First Max made Ashley press the button with his powers, then Phoebe made the entire Trig Monkey's team suck their thumbs, then Max basically glue Tyler's mouth shut and eventually our math teacher called a break at the obvious fact that this was getting to them a little bit.

"Good job guys." I said as I saw the two twins walking towards the hallway, they both flashed me a smile and I smiled right back, they really needed to settle things out between them.

Max's POV

"Alright guys, last one, tie breaker!" I said to my team mates as they walked into the gymnasium, I just couldn't stop thinking about JD though, why would she be jealous of Sarah, I mean, Sarah's a dork and JD is, perfect. She's pretty, extremely talented, and my best friend, she couldn't get any better.

"Max, you're going to get us in trouble for exposing our powers." Phoebe said while coming up to me, breaking me out of my temporary trance.

"I'll stop when you stop." I said and she just raised an eyebrow at me.

"No you won't." She said and I smirked.

"No I won't." I confirmed and she rolled her eyes at me, but JD was still going through my head, no matter what was going on around me, she was never going to leave my mind. "Look, I was just going to nap in this class until you said I couldn't handle it." I said.

"Well, I'm sorry I said you couldn't cut it here, it's pretty obvious that you're great at math." She said and I smirked, she said I was good at math, victory!

"Thank you." I said.

"But you also managed to ruin this class for me." She said with a frown, I just narrowed my eyebrows in confusion, what was she talking about?

"This class, with those nerds, and that freaky tick." I said while looking around the gymnasium and she nodded before speaking up, but I didn't look back at her right away as I spotted JD sitting all by herself, looking amazing as always, ok I admit it, I have a crush on her, and I'm falling hard.

"Look maybe you don't like school, but I do." She said, "Max, you have a lair, where you work on rockets and crazy inventions, and I have school, where I have clubs and friends." she said and my heart ached a little bit, I had a friend, and JD was my best friend. "This is my lair." She said, but before I could say anything our math teacher started the music, signaling for us to get back in the gym, but I stopped my sister before she could go inside.

"Hey Phoebe, what's with JD, she seems sort of off lately?" I asked and Phoebe smiled.

"It's obvious Max, you're just too love struck to see it." She said and my eyes widened, "Max, she likes you too, you just have to make the first move." She said and I was literally frozen in place, JD liked me? the amazing, talented, awesome, my best friend in the entire universe, JD liked my back! This was great.

Phoebe walked back into the gymnasium and I was right behind her, JD gave me a thumbs up and I smiled at her before going back to my spot.

"Now this question is for the team captains only, if you get it right, you win! If you get it wrong, you die!" Our math teacher said and Sarah grabbed onto my arm, I just shoved her off and looked over at JD to see her look a little heartbroken, and it just made me even sadder to think that she felt that way when Sarah did that, "Just kidding, you just lose." He said and I rolled my eyes, our teacher was such a dork. "Now, Max, and Phoebe, for all the marbles. Who can tell me how many Newton's of thrust does it take for a standard thirty kilogram rocket to achieve escape velocity?" He asked and my hand immediately went to the buzzer.

I looked from Phoebe, to our math teacher, to my team, and then to JD, and something went through my mind as I answered.

"The answer is elev. . . eleven. . . eleventy seven?" I said, and our teacher looked at me with an eyebrow raised, I knew I had done the right thing, and it felt good to do it.

"That's not even a real thing, which means, the Algebrats win!" He said and I looked over at JD to see her smiling at me, I smiled right back and she mouthed something that I could easily understand 'proud of you' and I smiled right back.

'thanks' I mouthed back and she smiled that perfect smile of hers. I grabbed my backpack and started walking to the door. I looked back at Phoebe one more time before deciding I really did the right thing, and walked out the door.

"Good job Max." I heard someone say as I walked down the hallway, and I turned to see JD standing right behind me, "I'm really proud of you, you did the right thing." she said and I smiled, but then something clicked in my mind and I did something I really didn't expect my self to do.

"I'm not done doing the right thing just quite yet." I said and in an instant I lowered my head gently pressed my lips to hers. I had no clue what I was doing, but when she put one hand on the back of my neck I knew that it was ok, I wrapped my arms around her waist and smiled under her lips before pulling back.

"I never thought you would get the guts to do that." She said and I laughed a relieved laugh, I thought she would be furious with me.

"Well, neither did I." I said and she smiled right back.

"Come on, that tick is starting to creep me out." She said while pointing back at the gym and I smiled before wrapping my arms around her shoulders like I did all those times before. I placed a kiss on her cheek and that cute blush that I had fallen in love with came on her perfect cheeks.

"I thought I was the only one who thought that." I said and she laughed before continuing to walk towards the doors of the school, I might not have won the math bowl, but I definitely won something today, and it was better than any stupid school competition.

* * *

Back at the house JD was sitting on the couch reading some random magazine of Phoebes and I was in the kitchen getting a bottle of pop when Phoebe came home.

"Hey Max." She said, "Hey JD." She said after noticing my best friend/now girlfriend, sitting on the couch. She just gave a small wave as my sister walked past her.

"Hey." I said.

"I just want to say, I know you got that last question wrong on purpose." She said and I smirked at her, she could read me well, but I doubt that she actually knew the answer to that question.

"Fine, I did, but only so I could get our of your class of nerd lings and get back to my class full of numbers and stuff." I said and JD used her foot to kick me in the back of the knee.

"Hey, I'm still in that class you know." She said and I smiled nervously.

"I mean, that class full of nerd lings and amazingly adorable people name JD." I said and she smiled at me, but the look on Phoebe's face made me regret saying that in front of her.

"So you finally worked up the guts to ask her out?" She asked and I shook my head.

"Nope, he finally worked up the guts to kiss me, I'm still waiting on the date thing." JD said and I smiled before turning back to my sister.

"Well, it was still a really nice thing to do, the math bowl, not the kissing JD part." She said.

"Whatever, it's not like you knew the answer anyways." I said and she glared at me, I definitely got her on that one.

"Yes I did." She argued and I raised my eyebrows at her.

"No you didn't." I said while sitting beside JD and putting my arm over her shoulders, she just smiled at me and I pecked her cheek before looking back at my sister who was complaining about how she knew I was do this, oh well.

"And don't say, no you didn't, or you will regret it." She said and I smirked before leaning forwards a little bit.

"No you didn't." I said and she glared at me

"That's it, hit it guys!" She shouted and both and the entire advanced math class, out teacher, and that freaky tick came dancing in with the music playing and JD and I froze in our spots as we saw them coming in the house. JD just started laughing and I sighed before setting my pop on the counter. The tick came over to me and I just narrowed my eyes as he started dancing like a freak, and I groaned as even Phoebe started dancing.

"Come on, you don't have to dance with them, but you can at least dance with me." JD said and I smiled as she took my hand and pulled me away from the tick and Phoebe. She just started jumping around and I laughed a little bit before wrapping my arms around her from behind and spinning her around in a circle.

"What's going on here?" I heard someone ask from behind us and I turned to see Sarah standing there with her arms crossed, I just stopped spinning JD around and turned us so my arms were still around her and my head was resting in the crook of her neck, JD was about five inches shorter than me, but it just made her even more adorable. "You're mine Max, so come dance with me." She said and I felt JD tense underneath my arms.

"Hey, you're the only one for me." I whispered in her ear and she smiled slightly as I looked back over at Sarah, "I'm not yours Sarah, and I was dancing with my girlfriend, so if you'll excuse us." I said while taking JD's hand and walking us back past Sarah and towards Phoebe.

"You two are so adorable together, here, smile." she said while taking out her phone. "Come on, the first day of you two being together is important." She said and JD laughed. I just wrapped my arms around her from behind and smiled at the blush on her face before smiling at the camera. "Perfect, I'll send it to you JD." She said and the girl in my arms just nodded.

"Come on, let's go have some fun." She said and I smiled as she took my hand and just started jumping around like an idiot. I was a little hesitant at first, but then she pecked my lips to get me to come with her and I found myself following her lead, oh the things this girl could make me do.

**So I hope you liked it, I know the romance is sort of rushed, but I really needed them to be together for future episodes, so I hope you like it, and I hope you REVIEW! because I love it when you do and it would mean so much to me if you did give me your thoughts, suggestions, and opinions, but remember, please don't be too harsh, I've been through that before and it's not fun. **

**Please REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW!**


	4. The perfect date and a crazy girl

**So this isn't going to be a fully show dependent story, so it is going to have original chapters in it, like this one! So I hope you like it, don't forget to REVIEW!**

As the days past I actually had a great time with Max and Phoebe. They were literally some of the best friends I had ever made in any of my stays, and the fact that they're both super people too really makes it special. Phoebe's now literally my best friend and even though I've only been in this town for about two weeks we've already made it true that we're basically sisters. Max and I have gotten even closer, even thought I am his girlfriend now we seem to get closer every single day we're together. We would go to the movies on weekends or just walk around town, he even taught me how to skateboard one day, and I had to say, it was very romantic. At school he would kiss me before I left for class, which made me want to die and go to heaven every single time he did that, and he would sit by me at lunch every single day, and even though he was my boyfriend I would still laugh as he failed to do a cartwheel in gym class.

"Hey JD!" I heard someone say behind me and I turned to see none other than Max Thunderman himself running towards me, he told me to meet him at the front of the school, which I found really weird considering it was a Saturday, "Are you ready to go?" He asked and I raised an eyebrow at him.

"You haven't even told me what we're doing today." I said and he smirked before intertwining his fingers with mine and leading me down the sidewalk, he was up to something, I just had no clue what it was about. But I went with it anyways and let him lead me in some random direction.

"Well, do you remember when Phoebe said that I hadn't worked up the guts to ask you out on a real date?" He asked and I nodded, it was the night right after the whole Math Bowl fiasco, I had overheard her saying that just as I was leaving, "Well, I took that and decided that she was right, I shouldn't be able to call you my girlfriend if I haven't even taken you out on a date yet, it's almost like I'm just kissing my best friend, which just sounds weird." He said and I laughed a little before letting him continue, "So, this is the surprise." He said while stopping, and I hadn't even noticed that we had walked right into the park.

It was completely empty, which was strange for a Saturday, and right in the middle of the grass section of the park was an entire picnic. I almost cried at the sight of it, but I kept my cool and just went with throwing my arms around Max and giving him a kiss with a huge smile on my face.

"It's perfect." I said and he smiled before kissing the top of my head and putting his forehead against mine.

"That's because it's a perfect picnic for a perfect girl." He whispered and I felt my face heat up a million degrees as a shy smile spread across my face, I swear, this boy was going to be the death of me. "Come on, I made your favorite, well, my mom made your favorite, I suck at cooking." He said and I laughed again before following him over to the grass.

It was perfect, the classic checkered blanket on the grass and the picnic basket with all of my favorite food in it, how Max knew what I liked I would never know, and a rose placed on top. Max picked up the rose before I could sit down and I smiled as he gave it to me with a goofy smile on his face. Just the flower made me love him even more, but I had a feeling he wasn't done. Even though this was more than anyone had ever done for me before I couldn't help but just smiled and feel so lucky to have someone like Max in my life.

"Peanut Butter and Honey sandwich's with the crust cut off, just how you like them, and I actually made those so I can at least take credit for one thing." He said and I couldn't help but laugh a little before taking the sandwich. "Strawberries because everyone loves strawberries, and I know for a fact that you're basically addicted to them, and home made cupcakes that were my mom's creation, obviously not mine." He said while getting the rest of the food out and I didn't hesitate before wrapping my arms around him in a big hug and giving him a kiss on the lips.

"Thank you." I said, tears coming to my eyes, "This is the best thing anyone's ever done for me, and I'm serious when I say that." I said and he smiled before putting one arm around my shoulders and pecking my cheek before smiling down at me.

"That's because no one's ever loved you as much as I do right now." He said and I blushed a deep red, "Oh god, that sounded so cheesy." He said while falling back on the grass and I laughed before nodding my head.

"Yah, it was a little cheesy." I confirmed and he smiled up at me as he continued to lay on the grass, "But I still loved it." I said while kissing his cheek and he smiled before sitting up and pecking my cheek as well.

After the picnic I helped Max pick up the food that was left over and put it all in the basket before folding up the blanket. This was the first date I had ever been on and I had to say, it one of the most romantic things in my entire life, and there really haven't been a lot of them considering they had all been with Max. So afterwards we walked back to his house and I smiled as he took the basket and intertwined his fingers with mine once again, he was the best boyfriend a girl could ever ask for, how was he not taken when I first met him?

When we got to his house Max opened the door for me and I smiled up at him before walking inside. When we walked inside I saw Phoebe sitting on the couch reading magazines with some girl with short blond hair and raised an eyebrow as I saw her. I've never seen her before?

"Hey Max!" She said excitedly as he passed her and Phoebe to go put the stuff in his hands in the kitchen, "Oh, is that picnic stuff for me, are you finally asking me on a date?" She asked and I suddenly felt my entire body go stiff. Phoebe didn't even look at me as her friend said that and I looked over at Max to see him raising an eyebrow at her.

"What are you talking about Cherry?" He asked suspiciously while putting the basket on the table in the kitchen.

"Us silly, you know that you're dying to go out with me." She said and I nearly laughed at the expression on her and Max's faces, hers was complete desperation and cluelessness and Max just looked terrified at the girl.

"Cherry, you do realize I have a girlfriend right?" He asked and she just started at him for a second before looking over at me with a glare, what was her problem, oh wait, maybe it had to do with something like the fact that she was a physcopath who had a crush on Max, yah, that might be the problem here.

"Oh really?" She said and I glanced over at Max with a worried expression on my face.

"Hey Phoebe, why don't you control your friend over here, I think she's gonna kill me." I said and Phoebe looked up from her magazine to see the situation going on around her, how could she not notice this?

"Oh wow, well this isn't good." she said and I nodded rapidly while slowly making my way over to Max just in case Cherry snapped and decided to jump on my like a crazy chimpanzee, "Cherry, this is JD, JD this is my friend Cherry." She said and I gave a small wave as I reached my boyfriend, he intertwined my fingers with his and I smiled up at him before turning back towards Phoebe and the girl named after a fruit, "Cherry, Max has a girlfriend, he is not going to ask you out." She said while pulling her friend back down so she was sitting on the couch.

"Um, I think we'll just leave now." Max said and I nodded before running out of the living room and down to his room, I had to admit, whenever I came over to the Thunderman house I was always surprised, and this only proved it. "Sorry about Cherry, she can be a bit crazy." He said as we bounced down the stairs to his room.

"It's ok, her face was priceless when she found out I was your girlfriend." I said with a laugh as I came up to him.

"Well it's not my fault that I don't want to hide the fact that my girlfriend is as amazing as you." He said and I smiled before pressing my lips against his, he wrapped his arms around my waist and I smiled under the kiss before put my hands on the back of his neck, I seriously had the best boyfriend in the entire world.

**So yah, just a bunch of fluff between JD and Max, I just had the idea and I wanted to add it, but tell me what you think and any opinions you have for future chapters, but you can only do that if you REVIEW!**


End file.
